IMust Have Locker 239
iMust Have Locker 239 is the 22nd episode of the second Season of iCarly. Plot Sam and Freddie are forced to share the school's best locker after winning a contest to see how many Fat Cakes were in a large jar ( the number was 2,718 ). After Sam fixes it up in grand fashion ( which also got Freddie into trouble), Freddie finds he can't share a locker with her and offers her $200 for her half of their locker. Sam takes the offer, and would've done it for free because she wanted to move back to her locker near Carly's. A few moments later, Sam's mom comes to pick Sam up, but inadvertently destroys locker 239, when her car crashes into the wall which the locker was standing against. Sam jumps in the car with Freddie's money, leaving him face-to-face with Mr. Howard, who has been busting him throughout the episode. Subplot Meanwhile, Carly tries to get some art lessons from Spencer. Spencer tries to teach her about sculpting, but Carly wanted to learn how to draw a bunny after Sam and Freddie act mean and laugh at her simplistic drawing of one on iCarly. Spencer gets frustrated with her and Carly gets lessons from an art class. Spencer barges in, telling the teacher she is not teaching "art" right. Disaster ensues. At the end of Spencer and Carly's subplot, Carly's art teacher and Spencer kiss, causing Carly to declare, "Okay, I don't understand art at all." Running Gags *Sam using Freddie as a scapegoat to Mr. Howard for school-policy violation with Locker 239. *Carly having her art mocked. *Spencer infuriating Carly about teaching art (although this played a major role in the sub-plot). *Another of Spencer's creations or changes (the printer) bursts into flames. Trivia *The car that crashed into Locker #239 is a 1980 Toyota Corolla station wagon. The fact that a compact Japanese car of that period can do that much damage to a school building that was built in the early-20th Century doesn't say much for the construction of the school itself. *Gibby isn't very good at math since he guesses there's 5 fat cakes in the container when you can see more than 90 by eyesight on one side of the container. * When Sam's mom drives her car into locker 239, we can see the back of her head. * Sam installs a Guitar Hero in Locker 239; it is unknown what happened to the game after Sam's mother destroyed the locker. * At the end of the episode, Freddie wears the same outfit from most of iPsycho. Guest Stars David St. James as Mr. Howard, Cherise Bangs as Miss Fielder, and Yvette Nicole Brown as Art Student Quotes Sam: '(''holding out salami stick) Salami? 'Freddie: '''No thanks Princess Puckett. ''is standing in front of Locker 239 '''Freddie: I could fit a whole editing bag in there... Sam: You could fit a body in there... looks at her oddly Sam: If one needed to! Principal Franklin: Yes Gibby, you have a question. Gibby: Yes. How many fat cakes are in that tank? Principal Franklin: Oh Gibby, there's so much not right about you. Principal Franklin: Before I announce the winner, I feel compelled to tell you the worst guess, which was 5. up a piece of paper with Gibby's name and the number five on it Gibby: I won?! I won! taking of his shirt Principal Franklin: No, Gibby, you didn't win. In fact, your guess was so far off that we're calling your parents and having you tested. Gibby: Again?! Sam: Fat Cakes, YEAH! Principal Franklin announces Freddie as the winner with 2,718 Freddie, to Sam: In your face, you blonde-headed demon! Principal Franklin: Wait, it seems we have another person who guessed the number correctly. Freddie: Oh no! Principal Franklin: So, Freddie will be sharing his locker with... Sam Puckett! Sam: Whoo! Oh, yeah, baby! Sam Puckett is a winner! Yet again Fredward Freddie to the ground Told you Mama knows Fat Cakes. Spencer: I'm sorry I painted your mouth red Miss Fielder: I'm sorry I painted your face blue. '''Spencer: '''Wanna make purple? View Gallery for this episode here 218 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:Seddie